The Kiss
by Damon4eva
Summary: Tony and Ziva are stuck at work doing paperwork, but what will happen when they get stuck in the elevator together? And what will happen when they play a game of Truth to pass the time? Songfic: The Kiss-Karmina. One-shot unless I get requests to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I heard this song, The Kiss by Karmina, and I just thought of this idea :D**

**I hope you enjoy reading :D :D :D**

**The Kiss:**

Tony and Ziva sat silently in the squad room. Everyone had already left…seeing as if it was coming close to 2300 hours.

The only sound was the tapping of the keyboards as they both attempted to finish the pile of case reports that had built up over the past few days. It had been extremely hectic the last few days and they hadn't had the time to write up the reports.

McGee, being the whiz at computers that he was, had finished at 2000 and had already gone home.

Ziva sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "Oww" she moaned quietly. Her eyes were watering from staring at the computer screen for so long.

"And…all done" said Tony happily as he saved the last report, "Well, I'm off. Have fun sleeping here tonight" he teased as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping at all tonight" she mumbled as she tried to focus at the computer screen again, but failing miserably as her eyes watered again.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he walked over to the elevator.

Ziva sighed and grabbed a bottle of eye drops from her draw and squirting five drops in each eye.

As the elevator dinged and opened it's doors, Tony looked back at the Israeli. She looked dead on her feet and he, for some reason, felt guilty for leaving her here alone.

Tony groaned and glanced at the elevator and back to Ziva. Finally, he walked back to Ziva's desk.

"Would you like some help?" he asked as he lent over her desk.

Ziva looked up in surprise, she never expected Tony to do something so…nice.

"Ah, yes please" she said as she split the pile of reports in half and handed one half to Tony, "Thank you" she said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it" he said, grinning in that charming way that made Ziva's heart skip a beat, "I just don't you to be stuck here all night" he said as he walked back to his desk and booted up his computer.

This was new for Tony, thought Ziva. He would have usually left me here to suffer by myself but now he was helping me?

The hours flew past as the pile of reports disintegrated.

"Finally done" sighed Ziva as she saved her last report. She looked over to Tony's desk to catch him staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said as he picked up the pile of report he had completed and placed them on Ziva's desk.

"Thank you again" she said as she placed the reports in her filing cabinet.

"It was my pleasure" he said as he fiddled with a pen on her desk.

"What, staying with me the whole night completing out case reports?" she scoffed as she grabbed her backpack.

"Yes…well at least the staying with you part" he said seductively as he looked up from the pen and into her deep brown eyes.

An over coming urge to grab Tony and crush her lips to his washed over her but she controlled herself. Little did she know that Tony was resisting the same urge as her.

Eventually Ziva tore her eyes from Tony's and walked to the elevator in silence.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable" he called as he jogged to catch up to her.

Ziva noticed that he said he was sorry for making her uncomfortable but not for saying it…

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't uncomfortable" she said, turning to face Tony.

He didn't say anything; he just smiled and tuned to face the elevator.

She wasn't uncomfortable? Thought Tony. Does that mean she liked me hitting on her?

The elevator dinged, interrupting his thoughts.

"After you" said Tony, stepping out of the way so that Ziva could step on first.

"Thank you" she said as she stepped into the elevator.

"You're welcome" he said as he stepped in after her.

The metal door slid close and the elevator began to descend. Ziva sighed and lent against the wall of the elevator and thought about what it would be like it Tony and her got trapped in the elevator.

Suddenly the elevator jolted and fell a few feet, causing Ziva to be thrown forward into Tony's arms.

"What was that?" asked Ziva as the lights flickered and went out.

"I-I don't know" stuttered Tony as he helped Ziva stand up straight, "Maybe a power surge or a black out?"

"What it a power splurge and a back out?" asked Ziva as she groped around to find the emergency button.

"A power surge is when too much power is used and the fuse box can't take it anymore and a Black out is when you lose all power for awhile" clarified Tony as he pulled a mini torch from his backpack and flicked it on.

"Thanks" she said as he shone the torch in the direction of the button panel.

As Ziva pressed the alarm button, a loud buzzing noise filled the small elevator. After a minute of buzzing, she finally gave up.

"They must be away from their desk at the moment" she sighed as she slid down the side of the elevator.

Tony sat down beside her, "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"What do I want to do?" she confirmed, glancing at his handsome face.

"Yeah, like what do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Ah, I don't know what you mean?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure" she answered wearily.

"What game do you want to play?"

"I don't know"

"Can we play 'Truth or Dare'?" he asked immaturely.

"Umm, why dare? What can we dare each other to do in this confined space?"

"Hmmm, you're right…okay, what about just Truth?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea-"

"Why not? It will help us learn more about each other" he insisted.

Ziva groaned "Fine"

"Yes! Who's starting?"

"Wait, wait, what are the rules?"

"Um, well, I ask a question and you have to answer it truthfully and then it swaps"

"Can we have one pass?" she asked. She didn't want to be in a situation that she had to tell the truth to every question.

"Fine" Tony moaned "But only one"

"Can I make another rule?"

He looked at her suspiciously "Okay"

"We both have to answer the question"

Tony thought for a moment "That seems reasonable"

"Okay, who goes first?"

"Ooo, can I?"

"Sure" she shrugged as she turned around she was sitting facing Tony.

"Okay…What is your most used sexual position?"

"Tony!" she yelled, whacking his arm hard.

"Okay, okay, too inappropriate. What about… If you had only 24 hours to live, what would you do?" he asked.

Kiss you, she wanted to say. It was the only thing she ached to do every single day for the past three years.

"Ahh, well.."

"You can't lie Ziva David, I will be able to tell" he threatened.

"Okay, fine…I think I would spend time with you, Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky. You guys are my family and I would like to spend my last 24 hours with you guys" she said convincingly.

Tony squinted his eyes, not fully convinced but eventually gave up.

"Okay, your turn?"

"Ahh, well I would probably" he cleared his throat "spend that time with one person in particular"

"Who is that one person?" asked Ziva, leaning forward slightly. Tony swallowed loudly, Ziva couldn't find out that she was the only person he would want to spend his last hours with.

"Is that the next question?"

"Yes"

"But it can't be…ah…you can't answer it"

Ziva pouted "Fine, but I will find out who it is. My question is what is the best thing about your life right now?"

"My work" Tony said straight away, "You?"

"Same" she said truthfully.

"Next question is… what did you want to be when you grew up?"

Ziva pursed her lips and thought about that "An Olympic Gymnast"

"Seriously?!" asked Tony, shocked that Ziva would have ever wanted to be something as simple as that.

"Seriously, since I was 4 years old, I always wanted to do gymnastics but…my father didn't approve of it so I joined Mossad. Your turn?"

"Ah, well I wanted to be a pilot until I was 9 years old at then it changed to being a cop"

"Why didn't you stick with being a pilot?" she asked curiously.

"My grandfather died in a plane crash when I was 9 and from then on…I didn't want to be responsible for so many people's deaths if I made one mistake"

"I'm sorry about you're grandfather"

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. Your question?"

"How many times during the day do you think…sexual thoughts about a co-worked?"

"Well let me see" he counted on his fingers "A lot, does that count?"

"What about a rounded figure?"

"About 90 thoughts a day"

"I expected lots more" she scoffed.

"That hurt Ziva. How many do you think?"

"Umm…about…" she muttered something that was inaudible.

"I'm sorry what was that?" prompted Tony.

Ziva sighed "About 60-70"

"Wow, Ziva David has a dirty mind" chuckled Tony.

"What is said in the elevator, stays in the elevator?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Deal" he said, shaking her hand.

"Okay, your turn"

"Hmmm…Oh, I've got one, which relationship appeals to you more, a wild passionate one, or a quiet calm one?"

"A wild passionate one" she said straight away.

Tony smirked "Same"

"That was easy" she said simply.

"I thought you would choose a quiet calm one" he questioned.

"It depends on who it's with" she said, looking at her lap.

He stared at her intently. She couldn't be thinking of having a relationship with me, could she? He thought.

"My go…. What is the quality that is most important to you in a boyfriend?"

"He understands why I do what I do…he 'gets' me" she said, "You?"

"Same reason" he said, astounded at how much they thought alike.

They sat in silence for awhile before Tony spoke again.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure" she shrugged. She didn't see any harm in it.

"If you could kiss anyone in the world, who would it be?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

She gasped at the question. How could she tell him that

"Can I use my pass?"

"No" he said sternly "and I can't use mine"

"Can you tell me first?"

"Why?" he asked, coking his head to the side.

"Because I want to know your answer first"

"But I want you to answer first?"

"Okay, how about we say it at the same time?" she compromised.

"Okay, on the count of three" they both took a deep breath.

"One" she said.

"Two" he said.

"Three" she said.

"You" they both said at the same time.

"_I know we don't belong  
Everyone says it's wrong  
We come from different ways  
So I tried to erase everything that I felt  
That I felt"  
_

Tony didn't waste a moment; he cupped Ziva's face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. The feeling of Tony against her lips sent Ziva's heart flying. Their lips moved in perfect sync and fit perfectly in each other…almost as if they were made for each other.

"_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss"  
_

Tony pushed Ziva up against the wall of the elevator, while attacking her mouth.

"We can't do this" mumbled Ziva against Tony's lips as her heart thumped loudly against his muscular chest.

"Why not?" he asked as his kisses trailed down to her collarbone.

"Cause if anyone ever found out, you would be fired and I would be sent back to Tel Aviv"

"I don't care" he said, bringing his mouth back to hers "This is worth it" he said, breathing heavily.

"But-"she was cut off by Tony's tongue entangling in hers.

She moaned into his mouth and she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

She wished that she could tell everyone about her love for Tony. She wished she could love Tony and be able to shout it to the world. She wished that she could marry Tony and invite everyone to show them how much she loved him.

But she couldn't do any of that. She just had to stay quiet and bottle those feelings up.

She just wished she could love him without having him dragged away from her by everyone she trusted.

"_My heart is getting loud  
I'm trying to keep it down  
I wish the world could hear  
But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away  
You away"_

"I love you Ziva David" Tony moaned as his hands ran up and down her sides.

"I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo" she said before pulling his lips back to hers.

"_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss"_

Slowly more clothes came off until Ziva was only in a bra and undies and Tony was only in boxers.

Tony tenderly kissed down Ziva's shoulder to her bra strap and slowly started to slide it off her shoulder.

"No" sighed Ziva as she pushed the bra strap up again.

Tony pulled back and looked at her confused, "You don't want this?"

"No, that's not what I mean, we just don't have any…protection"

"You really think I would go anywhere without one?" he asked as he pulled a condom from his backpack.

"Okay…what if they fixed the power and we are caught" she reasoned.

*********

**Okay, I had two ideas of how to end this one-shot so I've made two alternate endings.**

**The first is a really sweet way to end it in my opinion.**

**And the second is a humours way to end it.**

**Take your pick and I hope you enjoyed reading :D**


	2. Alternate Ending 1 Sweet

**Alternative Ending 1 (Sweet):**

"Hmmm, good point" he sighed, "But that doesn't mean that we can't continue what we were doing, right?"

"Right" she said before Tony crushed his lips to hers sweetly.

"_Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again"  
_

Tony lay with his arm around Ziva, staring at the ceiling.

"What will happen when we leave this elevator?" asked Ziva as she subconsciously caressed Tony's cheek.

He sighed "I guess we act like nothing happened"

"Right…to keep each other safe, we can't speak of this to anyone"

"Right"

They lay in silence for a few more minutes before Tony spoke.

"You know when you draw pictures in condensation on glass; the image stays there even when the condensation is gone?"

"Umm, yes?" she asked, very confused at Tony's random question.

"Do you think it would work the same way with metal?"

"I guess so?"

Suddenly Tony sat up and breathed on the wall of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" asked Ziva as she sat up too.

"This" he said as he drew a love heart in the condensation, "Now when ever we see that heart, we'll remember this night"

"I have always loved you Tony, and I will for ever more" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he said as he pulled her mouth to his.

When they finally broke away, Ziva asked "What's the time?"

"Umm" Tony reached for his watch "seven o'clock"

"They will probably fix the elevator soon, we should probably get dressed" she said as she picked up her clothes from the floor and started throwing them on.

"Good idea" said Tony as he threw his clothes on too.

"What's done in the elevator stays in the elevator" confirmed Ziva.

"Right, but seeing as if we are still in the elevator…" he trailed off as he brought his mouth to hers.

"_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss"_

The both of them got lost in the kiss, so that when the elevator started moving again, they didn't even notice.

"Finally you guys!" yelled someone from the doors of the elevator.

Tony and Ziva both quickly broke away from each other to find Tim McGee standing at the door of the elevator.

"If you tell anyone Probie-"threatened Tony.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he said as he stepped into the elevator.

Before Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator at the squad room, they took one last look at the heart drawn in condensation.

"Part of me will always stay in there" sighed Ziva, gesturing to the elevator.

"Me too" Tony said as he took Ziva's hand and lead her to the bullpen.

It had started off as such an innocent night doing paperwork but it had formed into so much more.

Before Tony released her hand he drew the shape of a heart on her hand and then the shape of a 'U'. She grinned at the significance.

She quickly drew a heart, a 'U' and the number 2.

Even if they never saw each other again, the memories of that night would be enough to last them both for the rest of their lives.

*********

**If you want to see a picture of what I imagined the heart in condensation to look like, here's the link:**

**www(dot)istockphoto(dot)com/file_thumbview_approve/5085777/2/istockphoto_5085777-heart-drawn-on-foggy-window(dot)jpg**

**Just take out the (dot) and add .**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and plz plz plz review :D :D :D**


	3. Alternate Ending 2 Funny

**Alternate Ending 2 (Funny):**

"Tony DiNozzo doesn't get caught" he said seductively as he kissed lower and lower down her body.

Finally she gave into temptation.

"_Palm to palm  
Let lips do what hands do  
They pray  
Is it a sin  
To do what we want to?  
Don't care where we've been  
Give me my sin again"  
_

Ziva collapsed on Tony's chest, panting heavily.

"That was…wow" she sighed, tracing circles on Tony's chest.

"Another happy customer" he chuckled and she hit his chest playfully.

"_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care anymore  
Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for  
From the kiss  
From the kiss"_

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment before the elevator jolted again.

"What was that?" asked Ziva again.

"I think they fixed the elevator" Tony said nervously.

They both simultaneously jumped up and started throwing on clothes as the lift slowly edged closer to its destination.

The doors opened just as Tony pulled up his pants and Ziva zipped up her jacket.

"What are you two doing in the lift?" asked Gibbs, who stood at the lift holding a cup of coffee.

"Ah, nothing we were just going to…ahh" Tony trailed off.

"Going to go get some coffee before work starts" Ziva improvised.

Gibbs nodded and walked into the lift while Tony and Ziva stepped out.

"Are you sure you two haven't been having sex?" he asked simply.

"No! What would make you think that?" spluttered Tony.

"The clothes you're wearing" Gibbs said before the doors slid closed.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then looked down.

Ziva was wearing Tony's loose hanging shirt and Gucci shoes and Tony was wearing Ziva's low cut top and high heels.

"Oh shit" they both said together.

*********

**Hope you enjoyed reading and plz plz plz review :D :D :D**


End file.
